Angel voice remake
by chira13
Summary: "Air Mata Mermaid!"/"benar Yang Mulia, menurut informasi yang saya dapat permata tersebut mampu memberikan kekuatan tak terbatas kepada pemiliknya"/"ya.. Elf memang makhluk yang mempesona "/"selamat pagi ksatriaku.."/"terimaksih telah berusaha melindungi Teukkie Seiryuu,...beristirahatlah dan pulihkan tubuhmu "/" dia adalah jendral besar bangsa iblis, Diablos sang api hitam"
1. Chapter 1

Air Mata Mermaid sebuah harta dunia kuno yang menurut legenda mampu memberikan kekuatan tak terbatas kepada pemiliknya. Sang Raja Iblis Lucifer berambisi untuk memiliki harta tersebut dan menculik dua pemilik kekuatan suci dan mencari keberadaan mermaid terakhir guna menciptakan kembali Paradise Lost. Tanpa diketahui oleh sang Raja Iblis terdapat satu kunci terakhir yang menjadi penentu bangkitnya Paradise Lost!

Title : Angel Voice

Cast : Yunjae, Changkyu, Kangteuk

Other Cast : Yoosu, Eunhae, Kaihun, Krisho, Yewon

Genre : Adventure, Fntasy, Drama, Action

Rate : M

Warning : Yaoi, Mitologi, Gaje, Khayalan level dewa, Typo's berseliweran, ide mainstream

Creadit : Disandur dari buku karangan Susan Wise Bauer dengan judul ' Sejarah Dunia Kuno" , Grandblue Fantasy, Monster Hunter 3rd, Mitologi Nordik,Mitologi dunia kuno

.

.

.

 **Inferno World, Mordo**

" Air Mata Mermaid! "

" Benar Yang Mulia, menurut informasi yang saya dapat permata tersebut mampu memberikan kekuatan tak terbatas " jelas sang Jendral Iblis, Yoochun datar

" Dimana permata itu berada?"

" hamba belum tahu Yang Mulia, namun ada dua kunci yang bias membuka jalan menuju permata tersebut "

" Dua kunci…benda atau bukan " gumam Yunho sangn Raja Iblis pelan " aku tidak peduli, dapatkan permata itu secepatnya! " perintah Yunho mutklak

" Baik Yang Mulia " ucap Yoochun lalu menghilang

Senyum licik dan keji terukir sempurna di wajah tampan Yunho. Dengan mata musang yang menyorot tajam, entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Namun, sebuah bencana akan melanda dunia cepat atau lambat.

Teriakan dan jerit tangis terdengar dari sebuah desa yang berada di sisi barat pegunungan Zagros yang sedang di serang oleh sejumlah besar pasukan orc yang berada di bawah pimpinan seorang iblis tampan. Sorot mata iblis tampan begitu tajam dan dingin, tak terlihat sedikitpun emosi dari sepasang mata merah itu saat melihat pembantaian yang terjadi dedepannya.

Sebulan sudah sejak Yunho sang Raja Iblis memerintahkan Yoochun Jendral perangnya untuk mencari keberadaan kunci yang dimaksud. Namun semenjak kedatangannya di Middle Earth tak sedikitpun informasi yang ia dapatkan. Dengan cuek, Yoochun meninggalkan desa kesekian yang sedang dibumihanguskan oleh pasukan monster miliknya. Bersama Feron, alpa serigala Fenrir peliharaannya, Yoochun menuju ke kota berikutnya yang berjarak sekitar 200 mill di sisi tenggara pegunngan Elbuls. Seringaian keji terukir sempurna di bibir Yoochun mengiringi kepergiannya. Diikuti raungan keras Feron yang membahana di angkasa.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Hallo saya author baru di fandom ini. Ide ini terlintas dikepala saya sejak dulu karena menghantui jadi saya tuangkan saja ke dalam tulisan ini.

Maaf jika banyak kesalahan pengetikan atau bahasa yang kaku, karena saya terlalu mencintai The Lord Of The Ring makanya jadi gini deh hasilnya.

Setting cerita masa lampau dimana peradaban telah ada dan untuk setting tempat bayangin aja TLOTR ya.

Miki mengharap setidaknya 10 review untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Voice**

Cast : Yunjae, Changkyu, Kangteuk

Other Cast : Yoosu, Eunhae, Kaihun, Krisho, Yewon

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Action, Romance

Rate : M

Warning : Yaoi, Mitologi, Gaje, Khayalan level dewa, Typo's berseliweran, ide mainstream

Creadit : Disandur dari buku karangan Susan Wise Bauer dengan judul ' Sejarah Dunia Kuno", Grandblue Fantasy, Monster Hunter, Mitologi Nordik,Mitologi dunia kuno, Dota

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

Disisi utara tepatnya di sebuah kota bernama Kish yang berdiri disisi hilir sungai Efrat tengah mengadakan pesta syukuran kepada dewa Ea yang telah memberikan kemakmuran kepada kota mereka. Kebahagiaan menyelubungi setiap sudut kota tak terkecuali sebuah rumah besar yang terdapat disebelah barat pusat perayaan digelar.

Rumah besar yang merangkap sebagai tempat bela diri dan biara ini tengah diliputi atsmofir kebahagiaan pula. Para penghuni rumah tengah bersorak dan berpesta ria mensyukuri berkah dewa yang diberikan kepada mereka. Ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang disana, terlihatlah dua sosok namja manis sekaligus cantik yang sedang menari riang bersama sesosok peri mungil dari bangsa Nymph. Rona kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari kedua sosok rupawan tersebut yang sukses mempesona seluruh penghuni rumah. Aura yang dikeluarkan oleh salah satu namja manis itu mampu memikat si peri mungil dan membuatnya mendekat lalu bersender nyaman di bahu kanan si namja manis itu. Melihat kemanjaan peri mungil itu membuat si namja manis tertawa pelan. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah dan mambuat seorang namja tampan yang sedang duduk di pinggir ruangan tersenyum lembut karenanya.

" Kyunie memang selalu indah .." puji seseorang yang berada disamping namja tampan itu terpesona

" Ya, tentu saja..karena ia memang bukan manusia biasa " balas Siwon, najam tampan itu tersenyum

" Ya…. Elf memang sangat mempesona " bisik Eunhyuk kangum sekaligus terpesona

Elf ? tentu.. Kyunie atau Kyuhyun adalah percampuran antara Elf dan Veela yang sangat mempesona. Kecantikan seorang Elf dan keanggunan Veela membaur menjadi satu dalam sosok namja manis tersebut. Tubuh ramping berbalut kulit putih sehalus sutra, manik sapphire bulat yan menyorot hangat, cherry lips mungil yang selalu tersenyum riang dan surai dark honey blonde (coklat madu) panjang bergelombang sepinggang membingkai wajah eloknya adalah gambaran dari sosok Kyuhyun. Sedangkan sosol manis lainnya yang ikut menari riang adalah adik bungsu dari Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang merupana Elf setengah Veela, Taemin namanya adalah Veela murni yang begitu cantik mempesona. Bertubuh lebih mungil dari sang kakak, Taemin memiliki surai light auburn sepunggung. Kulih seputih salju, manik emerland yang selalu menyorot lembut merupana gambaran sempurna dari sosoknya.

Dan Siwon sendiri adalah kakak kandung dari Kyuhyun dan juga Taemin, juga seorang Elf yang sangatlah tampan mempesona. Dengan postur tubuh yang begitu tegap dan tinggi dengan otot-otot kokoh yang terukir sempurna. Ia adalah Elf tertampan yang pernah ada dan ksatria tangguh layaknya bangsa Troy. Keahlian perang yang luar biasa dan ahli strategi jitu menjadikannya sebagai salah satuh Jendra perang terkuat di Midle Earth. Sifatnya yang tanpa belas kasih dan berdarah dingin dihadapan para musuhnya sekejap menhilang jika ia berhadapan dengan kedua adik manisnya. Siwon adalah ksatria pelindung bagi kedua malaikat hatinya hingga datangnya seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi pengganti bagi dirinya untuk melindungi kedua malaikatnya. Dan Siwon bersumpah untuk itu.

Kembali kecerita, Eunhyuk Nampak terpaku kagum akan senyuman lembut yang terukir di wajah Siwon. Eunhyuk adalah sahabat Siwon di medang perang, bisa dikatakan bahwa ia adalah Letnan sedangkan Siwon adalah Jendral perang. Eunhyuk telah terbiasa menyaksikan ketangguhan Siwon di medan perang dan kehangatannya didepan kedua adiknya. Namun, walauun sudah sering Eunhyuk melihatnya, ia masih tetap takjub dengan senyum lembut itu. Sungguh Eunhyuk sangatlah menghormati sosok Siwon, Jendral perangnya.

Pandangan Eunhyuk kembali terarahkan kepada dua sosok malaikat didepannya, ia juga telah bersumpah dalam hati untuk selalu melindungi mereka walaupun nyawa sebagai taruhannya.

Ditengah keasyikannya menari, Kyuhyun menoleh dan ia melihat sosok tampan kakaknya tengah menatap kearahnya. Senyum Kyhnyun merekah indah lalu ia berlari menuju arah sang kakak, memeluknya erat dan tertawa riang. Siwon membalas pelukan erat Kyuhyun dan tertawa keci.

"Aku bersyukur dewa masih memberkati kita tahun ini, dan aku berharap kita akan selalu diberkati di masa mendatang hyung " ucap Kyuhyun riang dengan senyum bahagia

Siwon membingkai wajah mungil Kyuhtyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar namun hangat, memandangi adiknya itu hangat

" Ya, semoga dewa memberkati kita selalu " balas Siwon lembut

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan kembali memluk erat Siwon. Taemin yang melihatnya pun mendadak iri lalu berlari kencang kearah kedua kakaknya. Begitu sampai Taemin lantas merebut Siwon lalu memeluknya sangat erat dengan ekspresi cemberut. Kyuhyun hanya memutar kedua matanya malas lalu melirik adiknya masam, sedangkan Siwon tertawa terbahak lantas memeluk kedua adiknya. Peri kecil yang memiliki nama Sungmin atau sering dipanggil Minie oleh Kyuhyun tersenyum riang melihat interaksi ketiga bersaudara itu. Ia adalah peri hutan, bangsa Nymph yang sangat menyukai kedamaian dan telah menemukan kedamaian yang didambakannya dari ketiga sosok Elf bersaudara tersebut. Begitupula Eunhyuk, ia juga tersenyum geli melihat pemandangan dimana Taemin dan Kyuhyun berebut untuk memeluk Siwon kemudian ikut terbahak melihatnya.

" Hari yang damai " batin Eunhyuk dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

Disaat yang sama, sisi tenggara kota Kish

Kota Aratta, pegunungan Elburs, selatan laut Kaspia

Suasana mencekam meliputi kota ini, asap tebal membumbung tinggi ke angkasa, merah api melahap bangunan disana. Aratta, kota makmur,tanggu nan jaya telah diserang oleh puluhan Orc dibawah komando Jendral iblis Yoochun. Kegelapan telah menelan cahaya Aratta dan dewi Inanna ( dewa pemimpin Aratta) telah terbunuh secara keji oleh kekejaman sang Jendral iblis.

Sesaat yang lalu tembok kokoh Aratta dijebol oleh seekor naga api iblis yang langsung memporakporandakan Aratta dengan mudahnya, para ksatria Aratta bertarung sengit dengan puluhan monster yang masuk kedalam kota serta mencoba menjatuhkan monster naga yang terbang sambil meraung keras di atas kota. Yoochun berjalan santai ditengah reruntuhan kota, diantara mayat para ksatria yang gugur tanpa ekspresi berarti di wajah tampannya. Membiarkan Feron bersenang-senang didalam kota.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Yoochun mendapatkan sebuah informasi tentang keberadaan 'kunci' yang dicarinya dari seorang pendeta di kota Eridu yang telah dihancurkannya. Seringaian sadis terukir di bibir Yoochun. Langkahnya menuju ke sebuah kuil besar di sudut kota.

Yoochun bagaikan malaikat kematian yang tengah berjalan anggun diantara dara, api dan tumpukan mayat kota Aratta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Akhirnya mulai masuk ke cerita, ini sebenarnya sebuah cerita fantasy bertemakan action, adventure, drama, romance dan sedikit angst.

Saya akan memperkenalkan tokoh-tokoh yang muncul di cerita ini, walau beberapa diantaranya masih rahasia, hehe..

Kita mula….

Demon

1\. Yunho as Lucifer (Lucio) : Raja Iblis / 4 element / immortal / Nidhogg

2\. Yoochun as Diablos : Jendral Besar Iblis / api hitam / Ajatar / Fenrir

3\. Changsu : Jendal iblis ( salah satu 5 Jendral iblis 'Hell Hound (Anjing Neraka) / 30.000 balation iblis / Sarkany

4\. Seungri :Jendral iblis ( salah satu 5 jendral iblis 'Hell Hound ( Anjing Neraka ) / 25.000 batalion iblis / Balaur

5\. Changyeol : Jendral iblis ( salah satu 5 jendral iblis 'Hell Hound ( Anjing Neraka ) / 20.000batalion iblis / Neak

6\. Tao : Jendral iblis ( salah satu 5 jendral iblis 'Hell Hound ( Anjing Neraka ) / 20.000 batalion iblis / Alatreon

7\. Luhan (dokkalfar): Jendral iblis ( salah satu 5 jendral iblis 'Hell Hound ( Anjing Neraka ) / 20.000 batalion iblis/ Jakiro

Elf

1\. Siwon : salah satu Jendral besar Middle Earth / angin /Amatsumagatsuchi

2\. Eunhyuk: ice / Disufiroa

3\. Kyuhyun ; The South / Peramal Selatan / tanda suci kelopak mawar putih di bawah pusar

4\. Leeteuk :The East / Peramal Timur / tanda suci kelopak mawar putih di bawah pusar

5\. Minho : Lighting /Zinogre

Seraphim

1\. Jaejoong : Healing / Heaven Harp

2\. Changmin : Knight / Edjerha / fire and Lighting

Veela

1\. Taemin : Peramal / dapat melihat masa depan

Vila

1\. Suho : Pengendali badai

Undine

1\. Junsu : Frost / tanda suci titik merah di lengan kanan (virginitas)

Draconia

1\. Kris : Api / Drac

2\. Kai : Api / Rathian

Troy

1\. Kangin : salah satu Jendral Besar Middle Earth / Phoenix

2\. Taecyeon

Nimfa

1\. Sehun : Healing

Nymph

1\. Sungmin

Syliph

1\. Ryeowook

Mermaid

1\. Donghae

tokoh-tokoh lain menyusul

perkenalan monster/ naga di fic ini (diambil dari berbagai sumber)

1\. Nighogg : Níðhöggr (the 'Dread Biter', also spelled Nidhogg) from Norse mythology

2\. Ajatar : In Finnish folklore, **Ajatar** (also spelled _Aiatar_ , _Ajattaro_ or _Ajattara_ ) is a spirit [1] known as "Devil of the Woods".

3\. Sarkany : Sárkány, dragon of Hungarian mythology. Their strength is held in their heads. They become gradually weaker as they lose their heads.

4\. Balaur : Balaur are very similar to the Slavic _zmey_ : very large, with fins and multiple heads

5\. Neak : A great dragon. Khmer dragon types are determined by the number of heads.

6\. Alatreon : elementally unstable, possessing control over the Dragon, Fire, Thunder, and Ice elements

7\. Jakiro : **Jakiro** the **Twin Head Dragon** the powers of ice and fire with powerful linear area spells. He can freeze enemies in place with Ice Path, or slow them down with Dual Breathand provides great pushing power with Liquid Fire.

8\. Amatsumagatsuchi : Amatsu have a unique body structure. The head itself is quite small, though it is adorned with massive golden horns, flanked by tendrils of flesh. Amatsu's body is largely pale white in color, and covered entirely in fins that stretch along all four limbs. From its back rise more pointed fins, whereas its underside is grey and scaled.

9\. Disufiroa: It controls a unique element called the Frozen Seraphim Element, which is a combination of the Fire, Ice, and Dragon elements.

10\. Zinogre : inogre is a quadrupedal monster with superficially lupine features. It has highly developed limbs, sharp fangs and claws. Its forelegs are extremely powerful and can kill prey in one brutal blow. Despite its hulking size, Zinogre is very agile and is able to perform many impressive aerial and land-based maneuvers. The spikes on its body mostly lie flat, but when it has built up an electric charge they stick out vertically into the air.

11\. Edjerha : The Turkish dragon secretes flames from its tail, and there is no mention in any legends of its having wings, or even legs.

12\. Drac : Catalan dragons are serpent-like creatures with two legs (rarely four) and, sometimes, a pair of wings. They have a burning breath. Their breath is also poisonous, the reason by which _dracs_ are able to rot everything with their stench.

13\. Rathian : Rathian is a medium-sized true flying wyvern similar in looks to her male counterpart, Rathalos. Her hide is a dull, muted green in contrast to the Rathalos's deep red, and her lower mandible features a long, protruding chin spike. Her upper back and wingtips are covered in a moss-like fur not seen on the Rathalos, and while her clubbed tail lacks bony spikes, it makes up for this with its ability to poison foes upon contact.

14\. Phoenix : Fire Bird . one of the Four Guardian Deities, defenders of the four directions on each wall to guard the soul of the deceased against demons

15\. Seiryuu : Water dragon. one of the Four Guardian Deities, defenders of the four directions on each wall to guard the soul of the deceased against demons

untuk monster/dragon yang lainnya nanti menyusul. soalnya ceritanya saja belum terpikirkan sampai ending. entah nanti akan happy ending atau sad ending

maaf jika cerita terlalu monoton, miki hanya menyalurkan hobi menulisku

ditunggu untuk reviewnya

(dadah2 bareng Amatsu)


	3. Chapter 3

Angel Voice

Cast : Yunjae, Changkyu, Kangteuk

Other Cast : Yoosu, Eunhae, Kaihun, Krisho, Yewon

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Action, Romance

Rate : M

Warning : Yaoi, Mitologi, Gaje, Khayalan level dewa, Typo's berseliweran, ide mainstream

Creadit : Disandur dari buku karangan Susan Wise Bauer dengan judul ' Sejarah Dunia Kuno"

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2. Elf part 2

Kota Aratta, sebuah kota yang terletak di lapisan logam dan batu berharga – perak, emas, lapis lazuli – menjadikannya sebagai kota yang makmur nan kokoh. Dilindungi oleh para prajurit abadi dan kesatria-kesatria perang tanguh memperkokoh keamanan kota ini. Penduduk yang ramah dan keindahan alam yang mempesona tersaji sempurna dikota ini. Kedamaian selalu mengiringi Aratta dan Dewi Inanna yang selalu memberkati bumi Aratta.

Selain itu, Aratta juga mamiliki seorang peramal yang begitu welas asih . Leeteuk sang Peramal Timur adalah orang suci di kuil Inanna –Dewi pemimpin Aratta-, merupakan Elf setengah Veela yang begitu anggun dan mempesona. Layaknya bangsa Elf yang lain, Leeteuk sangatlah cantik dengan senyum lembut yang selalu menghiasi bibir mungilnya, tubuh ramping –langsing dengan kurva tubuh sempurna, kulit putih yang begitu halus, jemari lentik dengan kaki jejang yang indah dibalut oleh keanggunan dan keindahan seorang Veela. Tak seorangpun yang tak terpesona olehnya. Leeteuk makhluk paling mempesona di Aratta, dijuluki The Fallen Angel—begitu murni dan suci.

Leeteuk memiliki seorang mate yang begitu dicintainya, Kangin seorang Chevailier ksatria yang begitu gagah dan menawan. Ia adalah Jendral besar Aratta, pemimpin dari prajurit abadi, seorang dari bangsa Troy. Keahlian bela diri yang dimilikinya adalah yang terkuat di Aratta. Kangin menguasai berbagai jenis senjata mulai dari pedang, panah, tombak hingga Sagaris, sebuah kapak perang senjata khas prajurit abadi. Kekuatannya yang luar biasa di medan perang menjadikan Kangin sebagai salah satu Jendral perang terkuat di Middle Earth. Dan memiliki seorang mate yang begitu cantik menawan membuatnya begitu menjaga dan melindungi sang kekasih hati. Begitu banyak bahaya yang mengincar sang kekasih menjadikan Kangin terus berusaha menjadi kuat dan semakin kuat untuk melindunginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lorong kuil Inanna

Kangin terlihat sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong berliku dihadapannya. Ia Nampak gaah dengan zirah perang yang dikenakannya, jubah putih panjang berkibar angkuh dalam tiap langahnya, sebilah pedang tersampir kokoh di pinggangnya. Dengan sorot mata tajam terkesan tegas, Kangin berjalan santai disepanjang lorong yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala. Langkah kakinya membawanya kesebuah bangunan kecil ditengah taman bung, tempat yang ia tuju.

Dengan perlahan, dibukanya pintu putih bangunan mungil tersebut dan wangi lembut florallah yang pertama menyambutnya. Kangin mengamati ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu seksama, dan pandangan matanya tertuju kearah sebuah ranjang berukuran king size berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang tertutupi oleh kelambu bening transparan disudut ruangan. Berjalan perlahan dan mencoba untuk tidak meimbulkan bunyi pada lantai marmer yang dilaluinya, Kangin berjalan kearah ranjang tersebut. Perlahan melewati satu set meja dengan empat kursi ditengah ruangan. Ia berhenti di samping ranjangdan menyibak perlahan selambu yang menutupinya. Terlihat olehnya sesosok malaikat mungil yang terngah tertidur lelap ditengah ranjang, raut damai terukir sempuna diwajah eloknya.

Kangin tersenyum lembut melihatnya, secara perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium dengan lembut kening sosok mungil itu. Merasakan sentuhan lembut itu, Leeteuk membuka mata perlahan. Pemandangan indah itu tak terlewatkan oleh Kangin, ia tersenyum melihat sang kekasih menatapnya lembut kearahnya dengan senyuman manis terukir di paras cantiknya.

" pagi kesatriaku…" ucap Leeteuk lembut

" selamat pagi malaikatku " balas Kangin dan mencium kening Leeteuk dengan penuh kasih

Leeteuk tersenyum semakin lebar saat Kangin naik keatas ranjang dan memeluknya. Mendadak Kangin membalik tubuhnya dan membuat Leeteuk berbaring diatas tubuhnya. Leeteuk bertumpu pada kedua lengannya dan tersenyum begitu manis, kemudian Leeteuk merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Kangin. Ia tersenyum saat mendengar detak jantung kekasihnya dan tertidur setelahnya. Kangin membelai lembut surai ebony Leeteukdan memandangi wajah cantiknya seksama.

" semoga dewa selalu memberikan kedamaian seperti ini" doa Kangin dalam hati

Sekali lagi Kangin memandangi wajah tertidur Leeteuk dan mencium keningnya lembut. Kanginpun tertidur dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Sepoi-sepoi anmgin membelai lembut sepasang kekasih yang tertidur saling memeluk tersebut. Harum bunga dan lullaby dari para peri bunga mengalir indah di udara. Kedamaian menenangkan meliputi Aratta dan seluruh kejayaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Akhirnya saya bias update setelah berhari2 berperang dengan segala macam dokumen yang entah apa itu fungsinya di meja kerja saya, yang sukses membuat kepala nyut2 tiap kali melihatnya.

Ditunggu untuk reviewnya kawan..

See yaa


End file.
